


Eggnog

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alcohol, Eggnog, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee whips up some eggnog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Challenge: Day 6  
> Prompt: Purple

"Kaylee, what did you say this was, again?"

"Eggnog!" came the ever-cheerful reply.

Mel looked into his cup dubiously again. "And that would be made of…"

"Well, protein, mostly. I got the recipe from the Shepard. Apparently his eggnog is famous at the abbey."

"Forgive my ignorance here," Mal said calmly, "but it strikes me that eggs traditionally fall into the yellow/white category, and this is looking a little…"

"Purple," Jayne spat.

Kaylee's face fell slightly, and Zoe spoke up quickly. "Didn't think I'd see the day when you complained what color your alcohol was afore drinking it, Jayne," she said.

"There's alcohol in this muck?" the gunner asked doubtfully.

"Traditionally is," Mal affirmed. "Kaylee?"

"Well, it isn't rum, but it's still alcohol-y" she admitted.

"Well then, that's good enough for me!" Jayne declared, chugging his mug down.

When the gunner didn't immediately turn blue or fall down, Mal decided to attempt his own purple nog. Taking a small sip, he was pleasantly surprised at the taste, and saw the same satisfaction on Wash and Zoe's faces. "I have to say, little Kaylee, that this is the best engine room alcohol you've made yet," Mal declared.

Kaylee blushed bright pink with happiness and Mal lifted his cup to her. "Cheers?"

"Cheers!" the others echoed.


End file.
